


dark

by baskujn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/F, Spoilers, basically what happened when tenko died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baskujn/pseuds/baskujn
Summary: through the somber dark of the ghostly room could himiko see the blood that dripped down the floorboards rough splintered edges. and in the mist of the precise layout of salt and inside a barren cage did tenko lay, waiting to be grieved.





	dark

**Author's Note:**

> lol im sorry fgjjgfhj i love himitenko and angst and tenkos death really messed me up!!!!! (it did to himiko too)) pls leave comments ! thank u

it wasn't long after angies demise did it happen again. it was dark, this time. himiko liked this darkness. if only it was like this all time, then maybe she'd forget where she was, where she was being kept. she wouldn't have to see the horrified faces of others, the lifeless bodies, - she wouldn't have to look at her own trembling hands before her. and maybe, just maybe, everyone else would forget too, and no one would be hurt anymore. and they'd go home. and everything would be better. 

as much as she tried to quiet her hammering heart, dread wouldn't leave the air around her.

himiko hated being afraid. she was a strong girl, she was brave, and of course she knew nothing bad was going to happen now, so why, _why_   was she so afraid? even as she sung along with the others to the ominous folktale didher voice waver, and she desperately hoped everyone else couldn't tell. and she wasn't afraid, she'd tell herself, even when a resounding thunk echoed through the inky room, just a few feet away from her. it mean't nothing. it was nothing.  but still, the dread was overbearing.  it weighted on her shoulders, and whispered to her.  _something very bad is going to happen._  

 

when the song was finished, her legs felt as if they were putty, about to give out beneath her. was angie here? had it been done correctly? 

the answers didn't come, even when korekiyos bodiless voice had spoken forth, urging the medium inside the cage to speak. there himiko stood, waiting to hear tenkos voice sound throughout the darkness. but nothing came. the dread grew. when everyone began to become concerned, did they relight the candles briefly. as the light flickered on, himikos eyes adjusted to the the scene before her. everything was the same was it was before they started, so why did she feel as if something was wrong now? she lingered looking at the cage in the middle of them all, complete with a white sheet and a statue placed neatly above it. she couldn't see tenko, and that made her worry.

even when they called out to her now, tenko didn't respond. himiko couldn't even see her moving inside the cage. nothing. as if no one was even there. 

and when korekiyo precisely retraced his steps, taking off the statue and sheet the same way he put them on, did himikos heart finally burst. through the iron cage's sleek bars could she see a faint outline, covered in the dim light of the room, projecting across tenkos blood-stained face. all at once did her throat clench, yet still did she cry out as she ran to the cage. the salt slipped away beneath her feet, her shoes thudding across the floorboards as she sprinted to tenko. although blurry with tears did she manage with sudden strength to pull away the cage, and when she did she fell to her knees. 

 

everything hurt. but why? she wasn't the one who was dying. tenko was. tenko lay with her hands curled near her head, a look of discomfort on her face. a floorboard had broken, and she lay motionlessly in a pool of her own blood. everything is in slow motion, and theres static in himikos ears. she thinks she hears the others saying something, yelling, but it's all too fuzzy to make out. the only thing she can focus on is tenko. tenko told her to express emotions, tenko taught her to talk and to love and to be herself, so why, why isn't tenko doing the same now? why isn't she talking? why isn't she laughing, or yelling, or smiling at himiko? why is her face so contorted in pain, with thick strips of blood painted across her head? where was angie? where was atua, now that himiko needed him the most?

she couldn't speak. she was too tired. far too tired. the only thing she could do now was sit next to tenko and wallow.

how she wishes that it was dark, so she wouldn't have to see. 

 


End file.
